Yasashii Hito He
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Tenía que tocar en aquel débil antro de poca gracia, pero debía sobrevivir hoy día con la comida y alquiler en vez de pensar en matar a su eterno rival. "Esa melodía…" Iori Yagami recordaba esa canción que le habían dedicado e increíblemente… quien la estaba interpretando.


_**Summary: Tenía que tocar en aquel débil antro de poca gracia, pero debía sobrevivir hoy día con la comida y alquiler en vez de pensar en matar a su eterno rival. "Esa melodía…" Iori Yagami recordaba esa canción que le habían dedicado e increíblemente… quien la estaba interpretando.**_

 _ **Song fic de una pareja**_ _ **poco mencionada porque abundan las incoherencias con Athena y Leona (con el respeto que merecen, pero sus fandom llegan a ser tóxicos), pero sé que son pocos los que conocemos la historia de cierto cd donde cierta chica hizo repercusión en su vida y es por eso que quise hacer este capítulo único.**_

 _ **Con ustedes el songfic que lleva el nombre de la misma canción que el cd y cierto ending: "Yasashii Hito He~~"/ "That Kind Person" / "Dedicado Para Esa Persona" del CD Drama Iori Yagami correspondiente al KOF '96 y que es canon de la historia con Iori Yagami y Kikuri Tanima, que da origen al famoso tema "Yuuhi no Tsuki"/"El Atardecer y la Luna" que Kunihiko Yasui y Masahiro Nonaka (ex seiyuus de Iori y Kyo respectivamente) interpretan en el NEO GEO Station.**_

 _ **Tiene alto contenido de spoiler del cd así que si no lo has investigado, mejor no lo leas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son de SNK Corporation.**_

 _ **-El CD corresponde al** **Game Dra Night y Neo Chupi, antes de ser la conocida disquera Pony Canyon CD liberada el 7 de Juilo de 1999.**_

 _ **-Kikuri Tanima es interpretada por Yumi Kakazu, también seiyuu de Kula Diamond desde KOF '00 hasta la actualidad (KOF XIV).**_

 _ **-No tiene ánimos de lucrar, obvio xD**_

* * *

 _Yasashii Hito He~~_

 _"Dedicado a Esa Persona"_

Un pequeño gatito gris caminaba por las vastas calles de Osaka cuando un carnicero salió a corretearlo al creer que entraría a su tienda a robar su preciada mercancía roja. Aquel felino huía despavorido para evitar ser golpeado por el casero cuando sin querer chocó con un hombre pelirrojo de camisa azul y cuello blanco, pantalones rojos con un cinturón suelto como adorno, una guitarra acústica a la espalda, un collar de hebillas negra y doble en el cuello con un cigarro en mano.

El hombre que rondaba los veintitrés años venía de Australia tras sellar al mismo demonio que lo atormenta en cada noche junto con su eterno rival y enemigo, acompañado también de la mujer que se ha encargado de unirlos cada vez que puede. Ese mismo demonio que lo tiene botando sangre a causa de pesadillas en donde dos mujeres, víctimas suyas, se encargan de aparecer en su mente.

La Luna llena nipona bailaba en el cielo nocturno, acompañada de aquellas mariposas diminutas que brillaban y se apagaban constantemente, donde las luces de la plaza cercana con la cual chocó con el felino, adornaban cada rincón del espacio presente. El césped había sido cortado durante las mañana, se encontraba en buen estado y podía descansar un rato antes de partir al club local donde fue contratado para interpretar sus canciones. Así tras apagar su cigarro, también sacaba una botella con agua llena, fría y recién comprada para hidratar al pequeño minino que se ganó su atención.

Pocas veces se le veía sonreír, o mejor dicho, casi nunca.

Las demás ocasiones eran risas de delirio por acabar con Kyo Kusanagi.

Colocando un poco de la fresca agua en su palma, Iori Yagami le ofrecía beber un poco de líquido al gato que en confianza se acercó al ex-Yasakani para recuperar algo de energías tras correr del carnicero que salió a atacarlo. A veces, el felino alargaba su lengua para llevar más agua a su pequeño hocico donde pasaba a llevar la palma del pelirrojo que sonreía de cosquillas por el gesto de su nuevo compañero, al cual Yagami comenzó a acariciarlo cual frágil bebé recién nacido en sus brazos.

Bebé… era imposible para él, pues la familia era una banalidad en su futuro por una simple razón con dos consecuencias graves: La razón es que porta con una maldición producto del hijo de Gaia, Orochi. Ni siquiera sabe su causa: si realmente los Yasakani fueron engañados en el pasado porque un supuesto heraldo de Gaia camuflado como Kusanagi asesinó a la esposa del patriarca Yasakani, o si bien deseaban el poder para superar a sus antiguos compañeros de clan por envidia… simplemente no sabía y ni le interesaba, hasta le decían si esa era la razón de su odio hacia Kyo Kusanagi pero no, no lo odia por eso. Simplemente, no había razón. Las dos consecuencias de aquella maldición eran su tortura: la primera era que su vida era más corta y la segunda más importante para él, es que la fémina que desee ser su acompañante, morirá al dar a luz.

Odiaba la violencia como ninguna otra, pero ha tenido que hacer recurso de ella para llegar a su fin principal la cual es matar a Kyo, como la humillante derrota ante el mismo heredero del Sol en la final del King o Fighters '95 donde perdió y enrabiado, atacó a sus propios compañeros de equipo. La misma que se apoderó de él concluido el torneo del '96 donde asesinó a esas susodichas dos mujeres que lo atormentan físicamente en cada Luna llena y en sus pesadillas cuando aquel esférico cuerpo claro se convierte en una Luna creciente. Sin embargo, en el torneo del '97 y siguientes ha terminado por ayudar a Kusanagi, e incluso comprenderlo cuando usó su sagrado Kore Futtatsu para agarrar a Orochi, volver a encender las flamas carmesí Yasakani y liberarse del "Chi no Bousou", el disturbio de sangre y observar como rescataba con su vida a quien sería la descendiente hija de Tenanzinzuchi, la misma novia de Kyo.

La rescató del cartel N.E.S.T.S. donde le informó a Kyo de su paradero, juró vengarse de Ash Crimson cuando le robó el Yata no Kagami a Chizuru, intentó desistirse de matar a Kyo con el disturbio cuando hizo equipo con él y el imbécil de Yabuki. Retornó sus flamas cuando el afeminado pecoso francés desapareció y después quiso volver a matar a Kusanagi, pero nuevamente lo ayudó con Kagura para sellar a Orochi que Verse liberó tras ser derrotado por el mismo Japan Team en el torneo organizado por Antonov.

Odiaba a Kyo sin razón, pero incluso ayudaba a su novia… ayudar a la novia de tu peor enemigo, un acto paradójico por parte suya.

Pero había una razón más profunda del por qué y no, no estaba enamorado de Yuki, solo envidiaba a Kyo.

¿Razón de su odio? Quizás Iori pensaba que había otro motivo más.

Matar a Kyo Kusanagi era la solución para romper el pacto de Jingi realizado hace poco más de 660 años atrás donde firmaron el contrato de sangre con Orochi.

El gatito siguió acompañándolo después de beber, pero Iori no quería llevarlo a su departamento horrendo, sucio, desordenado, destruido y ruin. No quería arrastrar a nadie a su horrible mundo. A pesar de eso, el felino caminaba ronroneando con el pelirrojo que encendió otro cigarro para quitarse el estrés que regresaba tras tener algo de tranquilidad, llegando en pocos minutos al local donde debía tocar.

—Finalmente llegaste, Yagami. Estaba esperándote para afinar los últimos detalles de tu contrato. —Hablaba un hombre moreno y medio regordete con anteojos de Sol, un cabello rasta oscuro tomado por una liga oscura para formar una cola de caballo y camisa oscura con pantalones negros.

—Solo entremos y no me hagas perder más tiempo. —Soltó fríamente Iori, olvidando el pequeño momento con el gatito que siguió a su lado.

Ambos entraban y también el mismo gato gris que Yagami le sirvió leche fresca en un plato donde no molestó jamás, atento a su nuevo dueño.

Iori Yagami además de ser un peleador, también era un músico cotizado donde cada canción alegórica a la Luna terminaba siendo una poesía psicológica y agradable para el público, a pesar de su seco y gruñón carácter que en el fondo ocultaba su cruel destino.

Pasaban las horas y el moreno rasta trataba a toda costa de mantener en paz a Iori o él sería su nueva víctima de la ira del pelirrojo, dejándole poner todas las condiciones posibles las cuales Yagami aceptó sin chistar. Suspirando, el hombre sacó un pequeño pañuelo común para secarse la frente empapada de sudor por los nervios de tener a alguien tan talentoso y a la vez peligroso como Iori, pero agradecía que le tuviera un poco de consideración antes de explotar por cualquier cosa.

—Listo, ahora debes firmar y comenzarás a grabar tu disco y la gira respectiva. —El moreno le entregaba a Iori una pluma color azul en sus manos.

Yagami firmaba cuando un grito estremecedor se sintió en el local donde se levantó de golpe de la mesa y con su nada amigable rostro comenzó a divisar al o los responsables, buscando alguna explicación de tanto bullicio repentino, sumado a silbidos los cuales hacían parecer que una mujer estaría interpretando un par de canciones.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda es todo este alboroto? —Interrogó Iori al mismo hombre moreno.

—Ah… es la mujer que trabaja en el local y además es una compositora. —Señaló el sujeto mismo. —Tiene buen talento y además formaba parte de una que había sido conocida junto a su hermana.

Iori ignoró y quiso dedicarse a solo firmar para después alistarse con su guitarra. Tenía que tocar en aquel débil antro de poca gracia, pero debía sobrevivir hoy día con la comida y alquiler en vez de pensar en matar a su eterno rival y después prepararse para la nueva gira.

Una suave tonada de guitarra en escala de Sol sostenido menor salía del mismo lugar donde el público, en abundancia masculino, prestaba atención a la mujer que poseía aquella arma musical que llamó la atención del pelirrojo quien comenzó a oír la introducción del instrumento de viento que poco a poco, le comenzaba a ser algo conocida.

—Esa melodía… —Iori Yagami impactado como jamás en su vida recordaba esa canción que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerle más familiar, especialmente porque aquella misma canción había estado dirigida para él. Solo dos personas más conocían la letra original. La sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar los siguientes versos de aquella voz…

 _Kimi wa samishiisa wo kakusu you ni_  
 _(Para ocultar mi tristeza de ti)_

Sus ojos se ampliaron al oír la melodiosa sinfonía que la mujer emanaba…

 _Kokoro tsuki hanashi seo mukeru_  
 _(Mi corazón voltea y habla a la Luna)_

Reconocía esa voz al derecho y al revés…

 _Konna ni tooku kotoba momaku_  
 _(Aquellas distantes palabras que pronto)_

 _Kimi no koto mo mitsumete itai_  
 _(Quieren ser vistas por ti)_

Era imposible en todas sus letras.

Era sorprendente…

 _Donna yume wo mite, nemuru no ka?_  
 _(¿Qué sueños ves al dormir?)_

Un breve recuerdo pasó por su cabeza…

 _Semete sono yume wo mamoritai_  
 _(Al menos, yo quiero proteger aquel sueño)_

Fue cuando comenzó a ayudarla con la instrumentalización de la misma obra…

 _Kowaresoude fureru koto mo dekizu iru yo_  
 _(Incluso las cosas frágiles pueden ser tocadas)_

 _Tsuki ga yoru no machi terasu_  
 _(Como la Luna que brilla en la noche citadina)_

Una breve pausa de guitarra fue el momento necesario para que Yagami volteara a ver a la mujer causante y su sorpresa fue mayúscula…

Ella había sufrido de una enfermedad mortal.

La había ignorado y abandonado a ella con su hermana mayor cuando después tuvo noticias de ella.

Al conocer su destino, fue a su tumba a dejarle flores.

Había muerto y su hermana mayor lo culpó de todo.

Y antes de partir, había escrito esta misma canción para él.

Era la misma castaña que había escrito la misma canción dedicada a su persona, la primera mujer que se había enamorado cuando lo conoció.

…

Kikuri Tanima, estaba viva.

La tonada de guitarra cambiaba en un Do sostenido menor para el coro, donde simplemente se quedó paralizado al contemplar aquel mismo rostro que antes estaba pálido y ojeroso por la enfermedad, pero que ahora la hacía ver simplemente radiante. Bueno, siempre era radiante y su sonrisa lo era aun en peores momentos, aunque Yagami se percató que ella cambiaba sus facciones al disponerse a interpretar el coro… como si recordara algo, o mejor dicho… como si lo recordase a él.

 _Nemurezu ni furune yagara_  
 _(Cuando no puedas dormir mientras estás)_

 _Hitori yami ni mayou toki_  
 _(Perdido solo en la oscuridad)_

 _Sou, omoi dashite_  
 _(Sí, recuerda por favor)_

 _Yozora ni yureteru tsuki wo_  
 _(La parpadeante Luna en el cielo nocturno)_

El solo de guitarra hizo que se acercara a ella, ignorando magistralmente a los hombres que le lanzaban maldiciones por empujar a la fuerza, quedándose de frente junto a ella quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con guitarra en pleno movimiento de cuerdas.

Ella conocía su pasado, su maldición…

Ahora Iori reconoció que una de las razones de matar a Kyo era desaparecer el contrato de Orochi para regresar y pedirle disculpas a la joven por su comportamiento frío y desagradable. No quiso seguir pensando más en las consecuencias y continuó oyendo la tonada que pronto comenzaría a vocalizarse otra vez…

 _Sora o somete yuku akane iro_  
 _(El cielo se tiñe rojo oscuro)_

 _Nazeka yasashisa o kanjiteru_  
 _(Por alguna razón siento - la amabilidad)_

 _Dare mo ga minna daiji na hito mune ni tomosu_  
 _(Todos iluminan sus corazones con sus personas amadas)_

 _Maru dee yuuhi no you ni_  
 _(Es como una "puesta de Sol" –"Atardecer"–)_

Nuevo cambio de Sol sostenido menor a un Do sostenido menor para el segundo coro, el coro final que demostraba una sola cosa.

 _Yoru ga kite fukai yami ga_  
 _(Aunque la noche se acerca, y la espesa oscuridad)_

 _Machi ya hito o tsutsunde mo_  
 _(Rodea a las personas y la ciudad)_

 _Sou, Kesse ya shinai_  
 _(Sí, no puedo remover)_

 _Kokoro no nukumori dake wa_  
 _(El calor en nuestros corazones)_

Culminaba la canción y los hombres nuevamente silbaban y decían piropos con improperios en doble sentido a la muchacha que solo agradeció la atención. Quiso salir cuando dos de ellos que eran musculosos, ebrios y además de altura, intentaron rodearla e insinuarle una invitación que llegaría en otros términos. Kikuri se resistía a los dos sujetos cuando fue forcejeada por ambos con el mismo permiso del jefe del local que también era un desgraciado.

—Vamos preciosa… p-puedes pasarla bien con nosotros dos. —Propuso uno de los tipos sosteniéndola de un brazo.

—Sí, nena, verás que podrás gozar de lo rico con dos machos que te harán gemir hasta que se acabe la fiesta. —Completó el segundo de ellos sujetando el otro brazo de Kikuri.

La chica no podía escapar cuando uno de ellos pasó su lengua por el cuello de ella, punto crucial donde fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¿¡SUÉLTENLA, MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!? —Y Yagami finalmente no dudó en atacar a ambos y dejarlos inconscientes con sus mismas flamas que extrañamente no fueron sus púrpuras sino las carmesí, las originales, no las corrompidas.

Ella aún asustada, miraba a la persona que la había salvado y tuvo el mismo rostro de Yagami cuando la divisó con la canción.

—I-Io… I-Iori-san… —Titubeaba Kikuri, nerviosa y sorprendida.

—Tanima… —Correspondió el mismo gesto Yagami sin saber que decir.

Ella estaba muerta, no era posible que siguiera con vida… Acaso, ¿Konoe le había mentido de su muerte? No, no era eso, incluso la mayor de las Tanima nunca quiso aceptar que su hermanita menor se fijase en él —Yagami lo sabía— y Kikuri jamás se dejaría influenciar como chica decidida que es. A su vez, los hombres presentes reconocieron a Iori como el responsable y tan impactados como su rostro, preguntándose que cómo él que es frío y todo puede preocuparse de una chica.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos y necesitaban hablar con urgencia, así que increíblemente Yagami le pidió amablemente al hombre cancelar el contrato que aun no estaba firmado. El moreno rasta aceptó y tanto como Iori como Kikuri salieron del local en dirección a la plaza y en compañía del mismo gato gris que acompañó al pelirrojo por la tarde.

Era cerca de la medianoche y las estrellas cada vez más se iluminaban más por las oscuras calles de Osaka donde lograron llegar a la plaza donde además Iori conoció a su compañero felino, allí ambos se sentaron en una solitaria banca disponible del lugar para aclarar ciertos puntos en discusión. Entre ellos, el por qué estaba allí, parada en frente suyo como si el pasado solamente hubiese sido un mero recuero de un diagnóstico de muerte anticipado.

—Por qué… —Preguntaba un extrañado y esta vez tranquilo Iori con los brazos apoyados en los muslos y con su mirada al frente, tratando de desviar la mirada de la castaña y mucho más ameno de costumbre—. O mejor dicho, ¿cómo es qué… sigues viva?

Silencio, un silencio debido a los nerviosismos de Kikuri quien seguía callada. Silencio, silencio tranquilizador para Yagami, pero no para ella que no sabía nada que decir al tenerlo a su lado.

—Escuché de los doctores que había muerto el mismo día en que te habías marchado, pero que después de dos días, mi corazón volvió a latir donde tiempo después donde me reanimaron. —Terminó la castaña por responder.

—Se supone que me habías dicho que no había éxito en la operación... —Murmuró e interrumpió Yagami, recordando aquella extraña enfermedad donde la persona simula una real muerte que además es engañosa y del cual Kikuri en un breve pasaje alcanzó de milagro a tomarse sus medicamentos. La misma Tanima menor asintió a a respuesta de Yagami quien continuó hablando—. ¿Y qué pasó con tu enfermedad real? —Volvió a preguntar el líder del Yagami Team sin desviar la mirada.

—Estuve años en intenso tratamiento y después de cinco años pude recuperarme—. Concluyó Kikuri.

—¿Y la tumba? Tenía tu apellido ya que Konoe me informó de tu muerte el mismo día que falleciste. Hasta te había visitado al cementerio, pero luego de transcurridos dos años después del último torneo en que te visitaba a menudo—. Señaló Yagami tras relatar lo sucedido después de vencer a Orochi y emprender la búsqueda del ese entonces, desaparecido Kyo Kusanagi.

Iori escuchó un débil sollozo y era Kikuri, pero no quiso voltear a verla con el fin de no interrumpirla más, de todos modos, él debía regresar al departamento a completar sus planes e iniciar la gira. Al menos estaba algo alegre con saber que ella seguía con vida y además de que tenía a su hermana mayor cuidándola puesto que ninguna de ambas quería verlo nunca más, pero ese sollozo se transformó en llanto y Yagami necesitaba saber la razón.

—Es de mi hermana… —Iori esta vez volteó a observarla y ella con un tempo similar correspondió el acto mismo, con lágrimas en los ojos que sorprendieron al pelirrojo—. Konoe falleció el mismo día que te informó de mi supuesta muerte a causa de un accidente de coche.

Que miserable se sentía.

Primero Konoe lo culpa a él de la muerte de su hermana.

Años después en las siguientes visitas, con razón no tenía noticias de la mayor de las hermanas Tanima.

Pero luego después de abofetearlo, ella debió marcharse cuando fue atropellada.

—Desperté después de dos días supuestamente muerta y Kuwahara me informó que Konoe había ido a encararte, pero que al regresar al hospital un vehículo manejado por un ebrio la atropelló. Murió al instante—. Culminó la castaña para tomarse el rostro con ambas manos y llorar de la misma forma cuando se enteró de la negra noticia.

Esto ya no era culpa de la maldición de Orochi, era su propia culpa.

Si no se hubiese alejado de las hermanas Tanima ese mismo día...

De haberse enterado de la enfermedad de Kikuri a tiempo…

—Después, Kuwahara tuvo una enfermedad grave y también falleció días después durante mi recuperación. Supe que era mi padre después de mucho tiempo... —Soltó la menor Tanima sollozando a mares, mencionando que el representante también tenía algo similar y que posiblemente su condición no era la más fuerte. Yagami sabía bien que el representante era el mismo padre de ambas chicas, pero la joven continuaba relatando—. Más tarde de aquello, comencé a trabajar sola para poder pagar los gastos propios del tratamiento y del funeral de mi hermana y de mi padre, buscando lugares para poder cantar y tener algo de dinero para costear todos los años que duró mi recuperación. —Contó la joven mirando a Yagami a los ojos—. Veía también vía Satella los torneos donde participaste y que sigues aun con ese dolor interno con el que te conocí. Finalmente terminé alejándome de casi todos por el escaso tiempo que tenía para descansar y trabajar, pero hace poco logré estar en ese local donde trabajaba como mesera y cantaba un par de veces.

Iori no se imaginaba cuantos acosos pudo recibir como el de hoy donde por primera vez tuvo que ser su salvador, además reconoció que estar casi siete años haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez para sobrevivir era admirable. Rayos… cuanta culpa tenía Yagami en estos momentos. Una culpa totalmente indescriptible.

Cómo deseaba acabar con esa estúpida maldición, que Kyo se le presentara al instante y matarlo sin compasión para terminar este martirio de 660 años que le impedían ser una persona común y corriente. Que cosas de la vida. Ese bastardo de Kusanagi lo tenía todo: una familia como Saisyu y Shizuka, primos como Aoi y Souji, amigos que lo apoyaban de una u otra manera como Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki e incluso el mismo idiota de Shingo. Además de una bella novia como Yuki que siempre lo esperó hasta el fin de las consecuencias tras desaparecer por largos tres años sin saber su ubicación, que lo aguantó de todas las maneras por su pereza y fanfarronadas.

Pero también entendió que Kyo poseía todo eso porque los protegía, los amaba a su manera. Alejarse de Yuki para evitar ser atacada, desaparecer para luego buscar venganza de quienes lo secuestraron era tonto, pero a fin de cuentas era menos probable que a ella le ocurriese algo, hasta que él mismo tuvo que salvarla en los eventos del torneo '00 y Kyo decidió regresar.

Por eso Iori entendió por primera vez su odio hacia Kyo Kusanagi, más que una simple derrota en un torneo.

Matarlo era una barata excusa para ocultar su verdadera intención.

Kikuri seguía desahogándose, pues siete años eran insuficientes para calmar ese dolor que siguió extendiéndose con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, Iori no aguantó más y terminó por acercarse a ella y envolverla en un cálido abrazo que la castaña no podía creer.

Yagami siempre tenía esa arisca personalidad que se reflejaba con todas las personas que lo rodeaban e interrumpían cada uno de sus planes, incluyendo con ellas donde se moderó y fue algo más simple a pesar de sus intentos de alejarse de la dulce influencia que Kikuri tenía sobre él. Ahora estaba siendo afectivo, comprensivo, todo lo que se negaba de él comenzaba a surgir: un sentimiento que volvía a renacer en Iori que se perdió desde su niñez al saber que su madre había muerto al dar a luz y que su padre murió tiempo posterior; un sentimiento que volvía a convertir al ex-Yasakani en un niño pero con infancia.

—No te contengas... si quieres llorar hazlo. Si también quieres, puedo llorar contigo. —Expresó Iori sin soltarla del abrazo.

El cielo estrellado comenzaba a desaparecer producto de las casi invisibles nubes que rodeaban Osaka, dejando caer sus propias lágrimas para acompañar a Kikuri en este sufrimiento extendido. Ella no se contuvo y el llanto fue explosivo como alargado, donde Iori se sumó a ellas y a la lluvia nocturna como consuelo para la castaña.

Tras muchos años de fría soledad, Iori había vuelto a llorar. Había vuelto a convertirse en un ser vulnerable.

Parecía un niño pequeño, donde los sentimientos florecían en su corazón o bien dicho, reflorecían tras entender muchas cosas en su mente. La Luna llena seguía y en estos momentos tanto Mature como Vice deberían salir como siempre para atormentarlo en cada noche del esférico cuerpo blanquecino. Lo hicieron, tomando forma física desde las sombras con una energía roja y negra para reaparecer con cuerpos humanos, riendo como verdaderas demonios al ver a Iori en esta nueva situación.

—Vaya vaya… ¿quién diría que Iori Yagami tendría sentimientos? ¿Acaso ella sabe que nos asesinaste?— Inquirió Vice con burla y todo el veneno que la caracteriza.

—¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que sucede!— Respondió Iori con fuerza y sin soltar a la castaña que parecía asustada con la presencia de las dos féminas Hakkeshu.

—Sabes que estaremos en tus pesadillas… "diarias", hasta que acabes con Kyo Kusanagi. —Remarcó Mature ambas oraciones—. Esa es tu razón de odio, Yagami, ¿o desperdiciarás años de intensos intentos de apagar su flama con su vida? ¡Es cierto! ¡Hasta Crimson pudo robarte el Matagama cuando tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con Kusanagi! Pero te rehusaste al golpe final porque decías que no necesitas a Orochi para tus propósitos.

Kikuri estaba presente e Iori no podía cometer alguna tontería para no asustarla, menos mostrarle el disturbio en frente suyo para que vea la salvajez a la que está sometido. Conoce el Chi no Bousou en teoría, no su forma física.

—Es tu única alternativa, Iori Yagami… eliminar a Kyo Kusanagi. —Indicó Vice, con el odio que claro, le tiene al padre del joven.

—Es tu destino y la única solución para destruir ese pacto con Orochi. —Agregó Mature.

—O tu vida será mucho más corta y no podrás cumplir con tu cometido. —Sumó la castaña Orochi.

—Porque Orochi puede volver y la humanidad será exterminada si no rompes ese contrato. —Apoyó la rubia.

—Pero recordamos que jamás has vencido a Kusanagi ¿no? —Cuestionó Vice.

—Porque no eres más fuerte qué él porque tú NO tienes nada por qué pelear. —Señaló Mature con sorna.

La sangre de Yagami hervía más y más con dos mujeres que solo lo fastidiaban y le enrostraban todo el logro de Kyo para incitarlo más a que lo asesine. Sus ojos se volvían rojos y sus dientes parecían colmillos de depredador, pero Kikuri se soltó de él y se interpuso entre las mujeres que deseaban nuevamente hacerle desgraciar su vida.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen a Iori-san en paz! —Gritó Kikuri que impactó a Yagami quien regresó a la normalidad donde la castaña de cabello largo era una chica reservada y tímida, pasaba a ser una defensora más.

—¿Tú?— Inquirió Vice con tono amargo y despectivo a Kikuri. —Mira bien niñata, no nos conoces y sabes que podemos quitarte la vida en un solo instante, ¿comprendes?

—Comprendo, ¡pero también comprendo que ustedes solo le hacen la vida imposible y no lo dejan en paz! —Defendió la joven aún entre el pelirrojo y ambas Hakkeshu.

—No sabíamos que eras la justiciera de Yagami. —Se burló Mature quien afiló más sus uñas para atacar a Kikuri. —Pero ahora, todo justiciero debe caer como mártir. ¡Desaparece de esta vida!

Iori no aguantó más y lanzó un Yamibarai a Mature que lo recibió de descuidada mientras ejecutaba su ya anulado Heaven's Gates, dándole un fuerte daño y con algo más sorprendente.

—¡Maldición! Esas flamas… —Comentó la castaña Hakkeshu al ver que la rubia era atacada.

Kikuri podía verlo y fue como la reciente vez que lo defendió hace horas en el local: Iori sacaba verdaderas flamas, las llamas carmesí que eran originarias Yasakani antes del pacto con Orochi.

Iori se puso en posición de guardia y le mencionó a Kikuri que no se separara de él porque estaba en desventaja, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos de pelea su fuerza fue más que suficiente: Oniyaki, Kokotsuki You, Ya Sakazuki, Saku Tsumaguchi y otras técnicas solo cubiertas por flamas carmesí, dejaron debilitadas a Mature y Vice que se preguntaban cómo demonios Yagami tenía tanta resistencia y mentalidad. Ni se esmeró en utilizar el prohibido Ya Otome, pues lo rehusó en todo momento.

Un Saika más del mismo color bastó para derribar a ambas y derrotarlas, desapareciendo de la noche de Osaka y disipando además las lluvias que los inundaban para volver a tomar un respiro. La sangre Yasakani regresaba a sus venas y tal como el mismo espíritu pasado le comunicó cuando Orochi intentó apoderarse de él para eliminar a Kyo y Chizuru…

 _"Iori, no cometas el mismo error que nosotros. Kusanagi jamás ha sido un enemigo tuyo, igual que Yata. Como heredero debes liberarte de esta maldición que es posible romper sin matar a nadie. Fueron 660 años de errores y equivocaciones propias sin sentido, Orochi nos engañó para salir libre en el futuro. ¡Cambia el destino… Iori Yagami, o mejor dicho: Iori Yasakani! ¡Únete a Kusanagi, salva a Kushinada y juntos derroten a Orochi!"_

Después se resistió al disturbio y con su sagrado Kore Futtatsu carmesí inmovilizó a Orochi en el aire para que Kyo le diera el golpe final apoyado por Chizuru.

Había olvidado esas palabras que nuevamente le taladraron en su cabeza, matar a Kyo no era la solución para acabar con Orochi y no solo eso, Orochi también los había engañado, pues diciéndoles que matando a todos los Kusanagi acabaría con el pacto de Jingi, solo conseguirían que el segundo sello sagrado se liberara para dejar a los Yata a su suerte y solitarios en la lucha. Iori se percató de eso y Orochi era el responsable de toda la parafernalia rodeada en torno a palabrerías.

—Ya se fueron, puedes estar tranquila. —Extendió Yagami su mano para que la castaña estuviese más segura.

—Gracias, Iori-san. —Tomó Kikuri su mano y una corriente eléctrica sintió de cosquilleo en su palma, la misma que Iori segundos después también recibiría del contacto.

Una voz adicional salía de la mente de Yagami, la misma que a ratos le gritaba que la tomara y la besara con todas sus fuerzas y que no la dejara ir por nada del mundo. Iori ignoró olímpicamente aquella orden de y su autocontrol volvía a ser el mismo, recordando que aún tiene el corrompido Matagama en su interior, pero con una nueva solución por haber y esta vez ya más preocupado de los demás y de sí mismo.

Le pediría tiempo ya que no es el más oportuno para los sentimientos, tiempo de que con Kusanagi y Chizuru pudiesen terminar con Orochi antes que su vida se extinguiera por la maldición de Jingi para concretar algo más allá. Si sale todo exitoso, se daría el tiempo de corresponderle todo el amor que Kikuri impregnó en una partitura musical. ¿Cómo? A través de una nueva canción para ella. Tampoco dejaría así como si nada a Kyo, lo derrotaría a toda costa pero ya no pensando en su muerte, pues inconscientemente el heredero del Sol le ha ayudado en varios pasajes aunque diga que es un verdadero fastidio y que no lo necesita.

Ambos regresaban caminando tranquilamente al departamento y para sorpresa de Yagami, Kikuri le tomaba su mano derecha y la entrelazaba con la suya. Debían llegar a descansar porque mañana a primera hora, Iori debía prepararse en la gira que debía concretar con el gordo moreno que le propuso trabajar, aunque ahora pondría otra condición: que ella lo acompañase en las composiciones. Aterrizaron en el departamento de Iori y claro, se veía desastroso, pero Kikuri ayudó en algún orden temporal donde Yagami le ofreció pasar las noches con gusto y más a salvo, claro que durmiendo separados tras una limpieza de la castaña que volvió a sonreír.

Una carta observó Kikuri en la entrada de la puerta cuando Iori recibió el sobre en manos de la castaña y la observó detenidamente, era el sello de King of Fighters estampado en el sobre cuando abrió la correspondencia y un nuevo torneo se avecinaba. ¿Quién la mandó? Era un misterio.

Su celular sonó y era un mensaje de Chizuru advirtiéndole del nuevo peligro que Verse había dejado en el torneo pasado a pesar de sellar a Orochi una vez más, pidiéndole ya recuperada al cien por ciento que una fuerzas con ella y Kyo para estar al tanto aun si no participa, sino para tenerlo informado de los sucedido.

No haría lo mismo que Kyo hizo con Yuki cuando fue secuestrado, sería idiota de su parte imitar lo mismo que su rival.

* * *

—¿Por qué me habías llamado, Benimaru-san? —Preguntaba un joven castaño de cabello corto, chaqueta corta azul abierta, polera blanca, cinta del mismo color en su cabeza, pantalones de vestir azules, zapatillas blancas y unas muñequeras con el símbolo del Sol en ellos.

—Porque necesitamos un integrante para nuestro equipo en el torneo, Shingo. —Respondía el Casanova de Nikaido—. Nos falta uno para completar con Daimon el trío participante.

—¿Y qué hay de Kusanagi-san? ¿No participará? —Nuevamente preguntó Shingo.

—Participará, pero no junto a nosotros, sino que ahora será nuestro rival al que esta vez superaré. —Otra vez respondió alegremente el rubio Pronto lo sabrás.

Una semana después y el King of Fighters se anunciaba, cada equipo era presentado y muchos se preguntaban dónde estaba Kyo Kusanagi cuando señalaron la salida del Japan Team con Shingo Yabuki substituyéndolo al igual que en el torneo del '03.

Shingo quedó impactado cuando vio al último equipo inscrito del torneo…

Benimaru y Daimon sólo sonrieron.

El equipo más poderoso del King of Fighters aparecía frente a los espectadores que mostraban en multitud caras de asombro al ver que Kyo Kusanagi y Iori Yagami volvían a hacer equipo en conjunto y con Chizuru Kagura liderando al trío mencionado. El _Sacred Treasures Team_ haciendo equipo por primera vez en sus vidas, venía a cambiar la historia y a ponerle fin a una maldición extendida de siglos para mantener para siempre asegurada a la humanidad.

Así como también, una castaña bondadosa pudo cambiar con una simple canción dedicada el frío corazón de Yagami, esperando que salga triunfal de aquel encuentro donde esperará con ansias, la canción que Iori le preparó como sorpresa.

Una canción, dedicada a ella.

* * *

 _ **Fin. Quise cambiar un poco la perspectiva de la historia y darle un pequeño giro. El final es abierto a toda posibilidad, pero es lógico cual sería el final tras leer el songfic.**_

 _ **No tengo más palabras y espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Como diría el inexistente Ash Crimson: adieu & bon voyage xD.**_


End file.
